Considering the Alternative
by egoofy34
Summary: This is what I would have loved to have seen after last Wednesdays Criminal Minds episode. What really happened after JJ told everyone Emily was gone. JJ/Emily... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


A/N—Well its me again… It's been forever I know; but I have really lost all motivation since they kicked JJ off the show and now with Emily gone its even more frustrating. I really hope you like this, it's my take on what I would have LOVED to seen happen at the end of last Wednesday's episode "Lauren," but since I still don't own Criminal Minds I guess this fanfiction oneshot will have to do.

A/N2- Special thanks once again to Zuzana, who never stops hounding me to write something new.

ENJOY-

JJ stood outside the waiting dreading what she was about to have to do. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep breath. She couldn't believe how things had changed in the last couple days. Two days ago she was happy and her life seemed perfect, if not a little crazy but with a two year old running around that was to be expected she figured; but now her happy little life was nothing more than a memory. JJ took another deep breath and pushed open the door where her friend, no her family, was all waiting to hear news on their coworker.

JJ looked around the room and she could tell they knew. She hadn't even said anything yet but they knew.

"She um…she…" JJ stuttered, trying to find the right words but struggling to find them. Garcia began to cry and immediately reached for Morgan's hand. "She never made it off the table." JJ said, finally letting her own emotions show through.

The room sat in stunned silence as they all tried the best they could to process the devastating news. Morgan pulled Garcia into a hug as the normally happy tech began sobbing uncontrollably. Rossi and Hotch sat in what could only be described as stunned silence. JJ knew that Rossi had been like a father figure for her and that this would probably hit him hardest. JJ could also tell that Ashley, being the newest member to their little family, wasn't sure what to do. JJ walked over and placed a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder and offered her a slight nod as if telling her it was okay for her to grieve as well. Ashley nodded back and let the first tears fall. All the reactions were what JJ had expected; all except Reids. When the young man jumped from his seat and tried to bolt for the door; it was all JJ could do to grab his wrist and stop him.

"Spence wait." JJ pleaded through her own tears.

"I… I never got to say goodbye." Reid confused with a water laced crackle to his voice. JJ pulled Reid into a hugged; she could feel his tears as he cried into her neck. After a few minutes Reid pulled back and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Why don't you come home with me tonight?" JJ asked seeing he was in no position to be left alone. Emily had always been like his big sister; they had a special bond that most on the team never truly understood. "I could really use the company tonight." JJ finally said after seeing Reid begin to protest.

"We'll get through this right?" Reid asked in an almost child like voice.

"We'll get through this together." JJ replied offering a slight smile; although she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, Reid or herself.

"What are you going to tell Henry?" Garcia finally asked never taking her head off Morgan's chest.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I mean he's only two and a half." JJ replied wiping her own tears. She had no clue what to tell Henry or even if he would understand, but she did know this was going to be a rough couple weeks for the little boy. He and Emily had recently become attached at the hip. He loved Emily so much and it broke her heart to think she was going to have to tell him she was gone.

"Well we are all here for you." Hotch finally spoke up. "Any help you need with the arrangements just let us know."

"Thanks Hotch. I appreciate that. If you wouldn't mind calling her mother? I'm not really sure where is posted at right now. I think she's somewhere in Europe."

"Sure I can take care of that." Hotch knew what all was involved in planning a funeral and was happy to help in anyway he could.

The next several days were crazy for JJ. She never realized that planning a funeral could be so stressful and then add to it that Emily was an Ambassadors daughter it just seemed to make things worse. Ambassador Prentiss had flown in and like the whirlwind that she was quickly began taking over everything. Turning what should have been a private moment for Emily's friends and family to say their goodbyes into a full blown media circus. It wasn't until after JJ had a complete melt down after day two and began screaming at Emily's mom did she finally back off. It took Garcia, Morgan and Rossi to calm JJ down. Hotch felt like he was negotiating a peace treaty between two warring countries when the two women calmed down enough to talk. Finally in the end JJ won out and the ceremony was simple and understated; something Emily would have been proud of.

One week after Emily's death the team and a few friend's and family members had gathered at JJ's house after the funeral. The graveside service had been beautiful, as each member of the team and Henry laid a single rose on the casket before it was lowered into the ground.

JJ was sitting on the couch holding a napping Henry, with Hotch on one side and Garcia on the other. Reid, Rossi, Morgan and Ashley were on the other side of the room talking to each other.

"I'm going to take some extended time off from the State Department." JJ just kind of blurted out, causing everyone to stop their conversations and turn to look at her.

"That's understandable." Rossi added.

"How long?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure. I just need to get away for a while. Spend some time alone, just me and Henry. My boss said there would always be a spot for me at the Pentagon if and when I decide to come back." JJ explained.

"If?" Garcia asked back in shock. "You're leaving us too?" Garcia said as fresh set of tears began to form.

"You guys know I love you, but this…" JJ pointed to the all the flowers and the people milling around her apartment. "This has just been too much. I need to… I need…" JJ stopped as her own tears began to fall.

"We understand." Reid spoke up, coming over to sit on coffee table in front of JJ, placing a comforting hand on JJ's knee.

"Where are you going to go?" Hotch asked.

"Emily always wanted to take Henry to Paris. She wanted to show him where she grew up and where she was her happiest." JJ answered, wiping her tears away and placing her hand on top of Reid's. "So I think I'll go there for a while."

"That sounds lovely." Garcia added. "Emily would have really loved that." Garcia smiled placing a gentle kiss on Henry's head.

Two weeks later JJ was walking the streets of Paris as Henry held on tightly to her hand. From the moment they stepped off the plane Henry had been mesmerized by the lights of the beautiful city. They had just passed the Eiffel Tower and were walking through the busy Paris streets when JJ stopped the café she was looking for. JJ kneeled down beside Henry and pointed to a person sitting at a table not 15 feet away. It took a second for the little boy to recognize the woman whose hair was darker and shorter; but when he did his eyes lit up and he took off in a sprint towards the woman he loved so much.

"Mama!" Henry yelled causing the woman to look up from her paper and smile. "Bonjour Mama!" Henry smiled as he jumped into her arms.

"Bonjour Monsieur Henry!" Emily smiled placing a huge kiss on the little boy's cheek. "Je me suis ennuyé de toi."

"Je trop mama." Henry replied back. JJ loved to watch her son speak French. It still amazed her even at his young age how easily he could switch back and forth.

"What about me?" JJ asked as she reached the two.

"I think that goes with out saying." Emily smiled as she pulled JJ into a tight hug while still holding Henry on her arm. "I missed you so much." Emily smiled pulling JJ into quick but much needed kiss.

"I've missed you too. I don't ever want to plan your funeral again." JJ said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"I'm just glad I'm here now and we are together. Henry's been asking for you and it was so hard to tell him you weren't coming home. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly really good. Still a little sore but considering the injury I can handle it."

"Especially considering the alterative." JJ replied quietly. Emily reached up and took JJ's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You not going away again are you mama?" Henry asked.

"No sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Emily replied as she sat down at the table and placed Henry on her lap. JJ pulled an envelope out of her bag and handed it to Emily.

"There are three passports in there. One for you, me and Henry and three plane tickets to Italy. There the state department has set up a comfortable size bank account in our new names. We can spend as much time as we want here before we make the move to Italy."

"So what do you think Little Man, you wanna live in Italy?" Emily asked looking down at Henry.

"Do they have pizza there?" Henry asked causing both Emily and JJ to laugh.

"Yes sweetie they do." Emily smiled.

"Then okay by me!" Henry smiled back.

JJ looked over at her family and smiled for the first time in weeks. She hated that she had lied to their friends but this was the only way to keep not only Emily safe but Henry as well. Emily and JJ knew that it was only a matter of time before Ian discovered Emily's hidden secret family. When Ian first escaped prison Emily made sure to have all records of her marriage to JJ and her adoption of Henry wiped from the books. The fact that Ian was coming after her was enough to deal with let alone the prospect of losing her wife and child. So now they would go into hiding together, with new names in a new country. It wasn't ideal but it was the best they could do. Eventually Ian Doyle would be caught they could go home but for now they were just happy being together and being safe.

A/N- Well there you have it, my dream ending to the episode…lol…. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.


End file.
